Gone But Not Forgotten City
by Antiquatedgirl18
Summary: The Second War on Valentine may be over but there is still evil in this world and it is up to the Shadowhunters to stop it. Life however continues even while fighting demons. May contain spoilers! Characters are property of Cassandra Clare!
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series, it belongs to Cassandra Clare**

There was a time when Jace was angry, depressed, or sarcastic all the time but after meeting Clarissa Fray in the Downworlder/Mundane club

Pandemonium he had changed he had fallen in love with her and she with him. Later when they found out that they were siblings Jace thought it was some

cruel joke that fate had decided to play on him and it had been hard for the both of them. Hard for them to pretend that they did not have feelings for each

other and when it turned out that it wasn't true, that although they both had the blood of angels running through their veins but weren't siblings? It

seemed that the bright new world had opened up to them. Despite this happiness there were still twists and turns as there are in every relationship. After

Max's funeral things were not golden at the Institute but not as bleak as they had sometimes been. Marsye and Robert were struggling but having finally

been able to express to Jace how they felt that he was truly their son there was a new understanding within their family. Not quite everything is settled

though and here is where our story begins…

**Reviews? Pls? There will be more to come if people are interested!**


	2. Birthdays Are Bittersweet

"Mom? I'm home! Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Maia are with me! Don't come downstairs for a few minutes okay?" Clary called this up the

stairs of their new house while she ushered her friends silently in. They were carrying the painting that Clary had done for her Mother's birthday. It was her

most intricate piece that she had ever done and it had taken her months to do it. She had had the idea before her Mom had even awoken from the coma.

Clary new that the painting wasn't going to surpass Luke's official proposal to her Mother but it would come pretty damn close. Drifting down from the

second floor Clary heard, "Ok, sweetheart I won't. I am just getting ready. Tell me when it's ok to come down?" Glancing into the living room Clary saw Jace

goofing off while trying to set the painting down carefully, it made Clary smile fondly and called up once more, "Yes, Mom. I will." She went into the living

room and closed the door before turning to her friends. "So who hasn't seen it yet?" Magnus raised his hand and so did Alec and that made sense seeing as

they were always together, "Well you don't get to see it now. Not until my Mom unwraps it. It took me and Robert and Marsye and Jace a half an hour to

get it wrapped. But you know what it is right?" Alec nodded but Magnus merely raised one eyebrow and replied, "I would like to know more about this

painting. If I like it then maybe I could commission a few? I know that you have the ambitions of going to Art school while trying to maintain a

Shadowhunter life, very ambitious." Clary smiled at Magnus and answered, "So basically I used an eight by ten canvas which was the largest I have ever

painted on," Jace interrupted with, "Yeah, if you had seen her painting it Magnus you would have thought that she was part of the painting come to life."

Clary glared playfully at him and continued, "And I used all my best paints and sketched out each portion with pencil first before I started painting. I

gathered detailed descriptions from Robert, Marsye, Alec, Luke, and others about all the little details of Alicante and then using some of my "special" runes I

made it so that when activated you can actually enter the painting and walk through a simulated Alicante with the accurate sights, sounds, and smells of an

average day in Idris." Magnus whistled appreciatively and his cat eyes flashed with awe and smilingly said, "I think maybe I will be commissioning a few

paintings from you little Shadowhunter." Clary blushed and looked down still awed with herself that she had managed to pull off the idea she had had before

the Second War on Valentine. Jace walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist, "Is there anything else that needs to be done?" Isabelle

answered, "Nope, my Mom and Dad are bringing Jocelyn's birthday cake and other treats from Taki's and Clary says that they have candles already. Magnus

hired some of his musician friends to provide music. " Simon jumped into the conversation with, "Did you want me to find the candles Clary?" Clary threw a

smile at him and replied, "Sure, they're in the drawer in my nightstand. You remember where my new room is right?" Jace and Isabelle tensed and both

cried out in mock anger and Clary and Simon broke out in giggles, "You know that nothing like that would happen, guys! Remember he helped me organized

my new room!" It was Jace and Isabelle's turn to laugh making the already happy mood lighter and freer then things had been in a long while. There was a

knock on the front door and Maia went to answer it letting in Robert and Marsye Lightwood who were both bearing comestibles and a cake. Maia sniffed

appreciatively and inquired, "Did you get chocolate cake too? My favorite!" Marsye smiled at the young werewolf and said, "Yes, we got vanilla and chocolate

cake. Also we got quite a lot from Taki's for the party as well. Where's the kitchen do you know dear?" Maia shook her head and called for Clary inquiring as

to where the kitchen was. Clary came through the hallway to help and then called her Mom down to greet the guests. Jocelyn waved at Clary's friends but

hugged Simon, Alec, Isabelle, Robert and Marsye. At this moment Luke came back into the house from retrieving something from the garage. Everyone

gathered in the living room for the unveiling of the painting, with several people's help the edges were finally opened and with one hard yank the parchment

paper fell away to reveal a painting so perfect that it seemed the were sitting in a house just outside of Alicante and that they were just looking out of the

window. Jocelyn was so surprised that she was almost on the point of tears of joy mingled with sorrow. Everyone commended Clary on the wonderful

painting and after explaining to everyone what her runes allowed people to do once they were activated and this time Jocelyn did start to cry. Once they had

all calmed down they ate dinner and had cake and then once the music started up Clary activated the runes that allowed her Mom and Luke to enter the

painting for the bigger surprise that awaited. Everyone else munched on snacks, danced, talked, mingled and had some much-deserved fun. Even Robert

and Marsye danced when the band played some slow songs although there was a melancholy air to the two of them missing Max no doubt. Clary felt sure

that had Max been here he would have been stuffing himself with treats while his parents weren't watching and then staying up half the night reading

comics that she would have lent him. Clary just then noticed that Alec and Magnus had slipped off to be by themselves as usual and it was a relief to

everyone that Marsye and Robert had taken the news of their eldest being a homosexual had not been a large problem; maybe life really was starting to

calm down.

**The next chapter will be called, You Gave Me Back My Life :) Please read and review!**


	3. You Gave Me Back My Life

Jocelyn and Luke walked hand in hand down the streets of the simulated Alicante with a comfortable silence between them only occasionally commenting

on the extraordinary work that Clary had put into this and that maybe they had better not show the Clave thinking that some people who had hidden

agendas would try to use her for their own purposes. Luke stopped walking and pulled her to him, "Jocelyn when I was bitten by the werewolf that night I

thought my life had ended and later when Valentine handed me his kindjal and told me to end my life I was sure that it was but having you back, having

you know that I love you and that you love me has given me my life back. And I would like to ask you if you and Clary would like to share this life with me?"

Jocelyn glanced down and gripped his hand tighter before looking up into Luke's face with a beaming smile and little tears of joy running down her face,

"Yes, of course! I've waited a long time to hear you say those words! Of course I'll marry you!" Luke smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket and

produced a silver ring with her name engraved on the inside of the band and a small diamond that sparkled in the fake suns light. After spending some more

time in the Alicante from their childhood before the horrors of war had started they decided to return to the party and tell everyone the good news of their

engagement.

**The next chapter will be called, Stolen Moment :) Please read and review! I'm sorry for some of the mistakes that my story may contain, all chapters are un-betaed. **

**P.S. I know that we can get more then two reviews people! If you like the story click the Review button!**


	4. Stolen Moments

**I would like to thank bookninja15 for your continued support! Please leave a comment or review!**

The party was still going on when Luke and Mom returned to many congratulations on their engagement. After telling her and Luke congratulations I

slipped away into the kitchen and soon after Jace came through the door and wrapped his arms around me smiling, "So how do you feel about gaining a

father?" I grinned back, "Well he's been around ever since I was born. I always called him Uncle Luke but he's been a great father figure to me all these

years so it's not a difficult transition." "I thought you would say something like that. You really have the most amazing heart you know that right?" I

couldn't prevent the blush and lowered my eyes but Jace raised my chin up with his fingers and kissed me gently on the mouth, I wrapped my arms around

his neck and leaned into the kiss and it was several minutes before either of us came up for air and we were both breathing heavily. Suddenly Jace squeezed

me tighter constricting my breathing and a strange look crossed his face, "Jace what's wrong? What's the matter?" He looked closely at me and replied,

"Promise to never leave me? I have had to live without you once and I won't do it again!" "Jace, what brought this on? Why would I ever leave you?" He

pulled away with a rueful smile on his face and said, "Never mind. Let's go back to the party." I was still curious as to what had brought on Jace's odd

protective mood but decided that it could wait until we had more time to discuss things but for now we could go back to the party and have some fun. In

the living room once more Simon came over and pulled me into the middle of the room to dance and I asked, "Shouldn't you be dancing with Isabelle or

even Maia?" I asked grinning at him. He sneered at me but replied, "Nah, I've danced with the both of them a few times already. Dancing with you is safer

and I can talk without having to watch my mouth so that's a good thing. How are things in the land of Angels?" I frowned at Simon's euphemism for the

fact that Jace and I both contained the blood of an angel inside of us, "Are you going to start calling yourself that now too? You do carry some of it as well

after feeding from Jace." Simon only shook his had at me as we continued dancing. It was moments like this, dancing with my best friend at my Mom's

birthday party and before in the kitchen with Jace, moments stolen away from being a Shadowhunter that meant the most to me. Of course I was

overjoyed at having been brought into this world where I had family other then just my Mom and Luke but sometimes the training and the killing and the

politics was a little overwhelming so these stolen moments were very special. Of course this could never last because at that moment there was a knock on

the door.


	5. Trials & Tribulations

My Mom went to open the door and Luke went with her still holing hands. There were three members of the Clave at the door. The Inquisitor and two

others that I only barely recognized from the war, I had not Marked them personally with the binding rune but they had been there. My Mom let them into

the house and I walked over to stand with her and Luke wondering why three Clave members had come here on my Mom's birthday. The new Inquisitor

Rebecca Marlin stepped into the center of the room and clearing her throat announced, "Jocelyn Fairchild also known as Jocelyn Fray?" My Mom nervously

answered, "Yes, that's me." The Inquisitor replied, "Very well. Now that Valentine has been defeated and we are no longer in peril you are to have a trial

before all the members of the Clave regarding your actions in the past sixteen years." Luke angrily started to speak but was interrupted by the Inquisitor,

"All questions will be dealt with at the trial." With that the three members of the Clave left through the front door. The party broke up fairly quickly after

that and although I wanted Jace to stay I knew that my Mom would never allow it so when he left with the Lightwoods I told him that I would call him later

that night. Right now I wanted to be with my Mom while she and Luke discussed what the trial could be about. I tried Jace's cell phone that I had helped

him pick out a few weeks ago but he didn't answer. I decided to try and calm myself with drawing but nothing was turning out the way I wanted and

frustrated I threw my sketchbook against the wall. Just a minute or so later Luke came in and sat leaning against my desk looking from me to the

sketchbook lying drunkenly open on the windowsill, he raised his eyebrow at me raising my ire, "What? I'm not allowed to be in a bad mood?" Luke walked

over to the windowsill and picked up my sketchbook closing it and setting it gently on my desk, "Did you know that I bought you your first sketchbook? You

were only three years old but you still had talent way back then, it must be in your genes. I won't tell you not to worry but I'll say not to worry too much.

Your Mom and I will be able to handle whatever they throw at us. " I smiled at Luke replying, "I know, I'm just nervous. Who is the new Inquisitor

anyways? What's her story?" Luke replied, "Your Mom and I don't know that much about her. We've both been away from anything relating to the Clave for

so long. We think she might be the daughter of one of the older members. She's a bit young to be the Inquisitor but she must get along well with the other

members of the Clave for them to have elected her despite her age. But you Mom and I talked to Robert and Marsye and they'll be at the trial so we'll have

them." Looking up at him quickly I reminded him, "Don't forget that Alec is eighteen and a full member of the Clave now so you'll have him as well." He

nodded his head and then patting me on my shoulder told me to try and get some sleep as he walked out. I knew he was right but didn't know if sleep

would be able to find me tonight. I tried Jace's cell phone again and this time he answered, _**"Hi Clary, How are things?" "They're okay. My Mom and**_

_**Luke are trying to tell me not to worry about the trial but it's still difficult." **_I heard noises coming from the background but couldn't make out what

was happening, _**"Are you out or something? What're the noises that I can hear in the background?" "He he, I didn't think it was that loud. I**_

_**am working on restoring the plants in the greenhouse. They're still in pretty good shape despite being neglected for a few months. It must**_

_**be because of all the care that Hodge gave them for all those years." "Really Jace? I think that that is a great idea. How's it looking?" **_ We

talked for a few more minutes but then he had to go, Marsye had called up to him about something and he didn't want to keep her waiting. So we said

goodnight and hung up. I got ready for bed and crawled in but I must have tossed and turned for hours before I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**The next chapter will be called, The Law is Hard but it is the Law. Please leave a comment or a review!**


	6. The Law is Hard but it is the Law

**Thank you for the continued support! Hope you like this chapter!**

The next morning I was awake even before the sun came up and dressed in black jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a hoodie, who knows what was

going to happen so it was better to be prepared. I included my stele and my runed dagger that Jace had given me, he'd added the runes himself to "ensure"

that it was done correctly. It seemed that he was more trusting then he had been before the war but he was still a paranoid Shadowhunter who carried

extra weapons and trained everyday I also packed my messenger bag with a few essentials and I tucked forty bucks into my pocket as well for

insurance purposes. When I went down stairs my Mom and Luke were at the kitchen table eating quietly and when I entered the room my Mom got up and

put a couple pancakes on a plate for me. I didn't think I was going to be able to eat but I forced myself to choke down at least one because I would need

energy to keep me awake during the trial. When we entered the doors of the Institute the foyer was filled with people but it was completely silent until they

caught sight of me walking behind my Mom and Luke and then they broke out in whispers. I only caught a few broken sentences, "Valentine's daughter…",

"the Rune-maker" and other things of that sort and it made me nervous knowing that people were talking about me at least no one had heard that Jace

and I had Angel blood inside of us. When we finally reached the room where the trial was to be held my Mom had gotten really nervous, she was gripping

Luke's hand in hers and kept looking back at me to make sure that I was with them. The Inquisitor spoke up, "Jocelyn Fairchild also known as Jocelyn Fray

you are here today to account for your actions in the past seventeen years. You were a member of the Circle led by the traitor Valentine and although you

did not participate in the battle you then abandoned the Clave and left Covenant rule. You must receive your just punishment like all the other former

members of the Circle and you must also receive a punishment for leaving the Clave. If you have anything to say please speak now." My Mom strode

forward and clearing her throat replied, "Yes, I was a member of the Circle but I had started to suspect my ex-husbands true intentions before he began

planning the battle and it is true that I did not participate in the battle and I tried to convince Marsye Lightwood from fighting as well. When I made my

escape it was because I thought my son Jonathon was dead and that the blame lay with Valentine and I was pregnant with my daughter at the time I did

not know what sorts of experiments Valentine had performed on her in utero and I was not going to let the Clave decide what they were going to do with

my child. In the past seventeen years I have tried to live a normal life, bring my daughter up properly, and keep her out of the Shadowhunter world and the

rule of the Clave. I did not want my foolishness to be brought down on her head but I was not able to prevent that and even though I crippled her Sight she

still figured out where I had hidden the Mortal Cup and she was able to access and control her powers without the training of the Clave and with those she

was able to defeat Valentine and save Alicante and preserve your way of life. Through her abilities she was able to provide the means for our victory in the

war and I may deserve punishment but please take all that I have said into consideration." The Inquisitor nodded and the judges deliberated for over an

hour I was so antsy that my palms were wet and I was gripping the edges of my chair. When they finally left the antechamber I wasn't able to read

anything from their facial expressions, they had too many years of experience on masking their emotions. The Inquisitor spoke clearly her voice ringing out

across the room, "Jocelyn Fairchild we have heard your arguments against punishment and they have been accounted for. Our decision is that you will take

over the running of the New York Institute until your eventual death and you will be bound there for a fifteen years unless you are able to redeem your

actions in some manner. The binding will be put in place in exactly one hour, your daughter may stay with you of course but were she to move you may not

go with her, if she is injured and in hospital you may not go to her do you understand?"

My Mom had gone a deathly white when they pronounced her punishment but she answered in the affirmative and when I heard that she was going

to be bound there for over a decade I couldn't stop myself from crying out and my voice was not the only one I heard Luke, Jace, Marsye, Robert and others

call out with me. The Inquisitor shouted, "Silence! Silence everyone! The Law may be hard but it is the Law and this is the decision of the Council."

**Reminder: All chapters are unbetaed so I apologize for various mistakes. The next chapter will be called, Dangerous Territory. I hope that you are enjoying it!**


	7. Two Hour Reprieve

**I know I said that this chapter was going to be called Dangerous Territory but I didn't reach that point in the story. Enjoy! Please read and review!**

After hearing the pronouncement of my Mom's punishment I didn't know what to think, she was going to be bound to the Institute just like Hodge

had been. Her wedding to Luke would have to be held inside and not at the old farmhouse like I knew they had been planning. Did this mean that the

Lightwoods and Jace would be moving back to Alicante to help rebuild? What would this mean for Jace and I? Living together or carrying on a long distance

relationship were both hard things for many well-rooted couples and Jace and I who had fallen in love in the middle of a war were still learning about each

other. I looked around and saw my Mom talking to Robert and Marsye while she held Luke's hand, she seemed to be taking this well but I knew that she

was just trying to stay strong for me so that I wouldn't be worried or upset. I also saw Jace making his way through the crowd with Alec and Isabelle

following behind him. When he finally reached me he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed gently I threw a smile his way and said to Alec and

Isabelle, "What do you think is going to happen now? Is your family going to go back to Idris?" Alec shook is head, "I don't know, even if we do it will take

us a few days to pack everything up. You're already basically living there, are there things your Mom wants brought here cause we can help pack it up and

bring it over." "Thanks Alec, that's really sweet of you. Just the few things at the house we haven't really gotten much that we care about since the

apartment was ransacked way back when. Luke and I can do it though." Isabelle spoke up saying, "Maybe instead of speculating we should go talk to our

parents to see what they are going to decide?" So we all trooped over to where are parents stood talking but they stopped abruptly when they noticed us.

"Don't stop on our account," Jace announced with his characteristic tongue in cheek grin, "We want to know what's going on. Don't leave us in the dark like

we are children." Marsye looked at Jace with affection and replied, "We aren't trying to keep you out of the conversation. We were just discussing what we

are going to decide on doing. Let's all go get some dinner at Taki's while we talk things over, does that sound good everyone?" We all agreed and left

together in several taxis and while on the way I called Simon to tell him to meet us there. Simon had gotten there before us and had grabbed the largest

table that Taki's had, Isabelle plopped into the seat next to Simon and everyone else took their seats around the table Mom next to Luke, Robert and Marsye

sat on either side of Alec and then Jace and I. We had just picked up our menus when Magnus walked in the door with a grin appearing on his face when he

saw Alec. Everyone scooched over to make room for him to sit with us and we ordered our food. Robert spoke up then to answer the questions they knew

that we must have, "So I'm sure you're all wondering what we have decided to do. Marsye and I plan on staying at the Institute when we are in the States

but we will remain as Ambassadors of the Downworlders like before, Alec you and Isabelle and Jace can either stay there as well or come with us while we

are traveling and there's plenty of room for all of us. Are there any questions?" Only Simon spoke up, "Am I allowed to come over and visit? I mean because

I'm a vampire and all?" Alec snickered a little, "Wow, Isabelle your boyfriend is really the dimmest witch light in the bunch." Isabelle kicked Alec in the shin

but Simon laughed shrugging the insult like it was nothing, "It's alright Isabelle this Shadowhunter who thinks he's the sharpest knife in the drawer will

probably barely be remembered in one hundred years where as I, the only day-walking vampire will be remembered forever." This caused laughter all

around the table and when our food arrived we all dug in and too soon our time was up and we had to return to the Institute before the binding took place.


	8. Dangerous Territory

The binding was placed by the Consul members in the lobby of the Institute and shortly there afterwards they left which was a relief so that the rest of

us could relax. Luke was looking at my Mom worriedly, I am sure that he wanted to know how she felt but did not want to ask in front of everyone else. I

gathered Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus and Simon all up and told them that they were going to help me pack up some of our stuff back at the house and then

bring it over. This would also give the adults a chance to talk without us being around. We loaded up into one taxi van and Simon gave the driver directions

to my house since he was sitting in front. I leaned back against Jace's arm and snuggled into his side, it seemed that I could never get enough of being near

him lately; maybe it was just the side effect of thinking that I had lost him once already but it felt like I couldn't breathe without him. I think he might feel

the same way about me but I was not a hundred percent sure and I did not know what living together would do to us as a couple. Once we got there I

delegated the living room and dining room to Alec and Isabelle, the kitchen and library to Magnus and Simon, and then Jace and I took my Mom's room and

mine. There wasn't much to pack up but there were some books and some photos not to mention a few little things we had picked up over the months,

there was an antique bird cage that was painted in bright happy colors, a few pictures of me and Simon taken in a photo booth stand, we packed them all up

and put them in the cardboard boxes that my Mom and I had just finished unpacking. Suddenly I was pushed from behind and I landed on the bed, I flipped

over as quickly as I could only to see Jace's smiling face grinning down at me, it was so rare that I see him smile. I grinned back at him and reached up to

press my lips to his. Simon who wanted to ask where a particular book went interrupted us a few minutes later which was rather a good thing otherwise

some odd noises might have been heard by the other visitors I decided then that Jace should help Magnus and Simon would help me so that there would be

no more temptation for me or Jace. When we were threw with packing a few hours later we called Luke and he drove down with his truck and helped us

load them all up into the truck bed. He headed back and we all hopped into the taxis once more. We were at the curbside our driver slowed down saying,

"Are you sure that you want get dropped here? It's just a moldy old church." Alec answered as he gave the driver some money, "Yeah, we're here doing…

community service." We all got out but waited till the cabs left before entering the grounds. When we entered the door Mom and Luke had already moved

the boxes into some spare rooms to get them out of the way. "Clary the Lightwoods said to take any rooms we like, it doesn't matter to them except for

Max's old room." I sent a frown in Mom's direction before answering quietly, "Mom, I would never take Max's room, you know that." Mom put her arm

around my shoulder and said, "I know that honey I just wanted to let you know." I leaned into her hug and then pulled away with the caveat that I was

going to go look for a room. I must have looked through five or six before I found one that I liked. I wasn't sure where in the Institute I was, I still got

turned around sometimes and would text Jace or Isabelle for directions to a corridor I knew. The room I had decided on had a bay window with a window

seat that was just big enough for me, the ceilings were probably nine feet high, the windows were lead glass at the top with blue and green designs, the bed

was on the large side big enough for me to roll around when I am asleep without falling out of bed, it seemed that it hadn't been used in a long time since

there was a light cover of dust on the dresser, desk, and vanity that were in the room. However the bed sheets and the drapes were clean which showed

how close Marsye kept her eye on overseeing the Institute. I went into the hall and texted Jace some of the surrounding tapestries and statues to see if he

could find the room. A few minutes later he came walking down the hall carrying one of my boxes and when he saw which room I was standing outside of

his face split into a giant grin. "Why are you smiling? What's so funny?" He set down the box and turning me to face the room across the hall whispered in my

ear, "That right there is my room. That's why I am smiling. You picked the room across the hall from me!" At first this made me smile too but then I frowned

and couldn't keep myself from saying, "Uh oh, this could be dangerous territory for us to get into."

**I hope that this chapter pleases you! I've been a bit busy lately with work and starting school. I hope you keep reading!**


	9. Right to Fight

It was a few days later and my Mom and I felt a little more settled in now that we had gotten a chance to move our stuff around and get used to living

with five more people. Although Luke had not moved into the Institute yet he had spent all but one night here with us. I had not heard any wedding plans

and I hoped that they would still get married despite it having to be in the Institute. I was getting restless, there had been much less demon activity since

defeating Valentine so we had not had to go out much. The other annoying thing was that Jace wouldn't let me see the greenhouse! Alec and Isabelle didn't

care because they had never gone up there what with their allergies and I wasn't sure that my Mom knew about it yet but I had been anxious to see it

especially since Jace had told me that he was trying to repair it. I think I'll go bother him again, maybe he'll decide that it's in good enough shape now, he's

been working on it a lot. I knocked on Jace's door hoping her was in there, "Come in!" I pushed the door open and saw him lying down on his bed hands

folded behind his head, eyes closed.

"Did I wake you?

"Nope, just thinking."

"What about?"

Instead of answering Jace sat up and held his hand out to me. I bounded over to him and pounced on the bed jostling him.

"Hey! Watch it silly!"

I grinned at him and before he could move out of my way I grabbed his wrists and held him down with all my strength knowing that if he wanted to he

could throw me across the room, "Can I see the greenhouse tonight? If you say no I'll be forced to take action." Looking up at me with a glint in his eyes he

replied,

"Of course, what made you think I would refuse?"

"The fact that you have every time I've asked you till just now."

"That's beside the point. Do you want to go see it now?"

I didn't answer I just let go of one wrist, hopped off the bed and pulled Jace into a standing position.

"Come on let's go! I wanna see it!"

This made Jace laugh and he took the lead with his longer stride leading me towards the stairs that would take us up to the roof. Jace made me close my

eyes before he opened the door and he led me by the hand into the room. The scent of the rich wet earth had not changed, I could smell some of the same

flowers but there was something else in the air that I couldn't discern. I wouldn't open my eyes till Jace said so but I inhaled deeply hoping for a hint of what

was to come. I thought I could smell citrus and maybe something like honeysuckle but was not sure that my nose was correct. I felt Jace's hands on my

shoulders and then his breathe as he whispered in my ear,

"Open your eyes Clary."

I opened them slowly to see the thousands of lights on New York outside of the glass panes of the greenhouse, inside I saw the same moonflowers and

white angel's trumpets but there were also climbing morning glories in a deep purple the grew around small trees with pink flowers and there was a alcove

made of small bushes surrounding a little stone bench. I went over and smelled one of the small white flowers that grew on the little bushes and they were

the ones that had perfumed the hair with the citrusy scent. I turned to see Jace standing perfectly still watching me.

"It looks beautiful Jace! You've put so much work into it! Have you shown this to anyone else?"

"Of course not. Alec and Isabelle have allergies and Robert and Marsye have been a little preoccupied with everything lately. Besides you were the only one I

wanted to show this too."

I turned to see that Jace had moved in behind me and I wrapped my arms around his waist gazing up at him, "That is so sweet Jace. But really you ought to

show this to other people. Let them see the side that only I know." Jace shook his head and before I could say another word he bent his head and brushed

his lips gently against mine, I wound my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss deepening it deliciously. We were interrupted by Alec running up the

stairs calling out as he ascended, "Jace! Are you up here? We got to go!"

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"A couple of demons were spotted on Hester Street by China Town, Mom and Dad just left for that meeting with the head of the Coven otherwise they'd be

going."

"Alright, give me a minute to get ready."

"Hey, I'm coming too! Wait for me!"

Jace turned and scowled, "No! You are staying here where you're safe!"

"No, I am not! Isabelle goes then I go! I'm almost as good as she is now!"

I was surprised when Alec jumped in agreeing with me, that I had a right to go and that I was needed. This did not make Jace happy but he pushed his

emotions aside and nodded once. A few minutes later Isabelle, Jace, Alec and I all met in the lobby armed and ready to go. Mom was there but rather then

being her usual over protective self she just told us all to come back safely and she gave me a good-bye hug as we stepped out of the door.

**Authors Note: I meant to post this last night but the website was being weird. At least I got it up today! I am think I might stop writing for this story since people don't seem incredibly interested. I know what happens but if you want to find out send a review my way to keep me posting!**


	10. No Time to Run

When we finally reached Hester Street I couldn't spot anything that was out of the ordinary but demons usually would not be found in the open light

of day. The four of us split up into Alec and Jace and me and Isabelle to search for the demons. Isabelle had her whip wrapped in readiness around her wrist

whereas I kept my daggers sheathed so as not to frighten passersby, I had not quite gotten the hang of using glamour to hide my weapons. Isabelle and I

made our way through the alleyways looking carefully for anything that seemed out of place. It was all quiet except for the normal streets noises of cars and

people.

"So Clary have you decided whether your going to go to art school or continue your shadowhunter training?"

"I dunno Isabelle! I really want to do both but it would be really difficult along with trying to keep my relationship with Jace going."

"Yeah, I bet that could be a tough decision. Do you want my advice?" I turned to look at Isabelle's face to see that she genuinely wanted to give me some

advice.

"Sure, do you have any ideas?"

'Yeah, actually I do. I think that you should continue training and work on developing your relationship with Jace. You are an amazing artist already and I

am sure that your Mom would agree that you don't need art school whereas the possibility of you needing this training to stay alive is very real. Hey Clary

look out!" I turned to see what Isabelle had seen unsheathing my daggers as I turned but before I could even see or make a move to fend off my attacker I

was struck across the head and didn't know anymore.

"Alec there's nothing here. We should go back the way that Izzy and Clary went."

"Yeah, I think your right. Let me call Isabelle and see where their at."

I continued to look around as Alec dialed wondering if the demon sighting had just been a false alarm but just then something caught my eye, which chilled

me to the bone. I ran across the street as fast as I could but he was already gone. Alec caught up to me and through his wheezing he exclaimed, "What was

that for? What happened?"

"I saw Him Alec." I glanced towards him to see his reaction and he looked up his face flushed,

"What you mean Valentine? Impossible!"

"Not Valentine. Sebastian. I just saw Sebastian!"

A range of emotions flashed across Alec's face and then he said quietly, "I think you must have imagined it Jace. I didn't see anything, but Isabelle didn't

answer her phone. I'm going to call them again but we should go look for them."

"Call them! They went this way!"

After calling Izzy's phone and Clary's three times each Isabelle finally picked up hoarse and out of breathe, "Alec! Thank goodness! Clary's been hurt! We

were ambushed! Are you and Jace ok?" Jace had over heard this while Alec was talking and interrupted just then.

"Clary was hurt? Where are they?"

"Yeah, Isabelle where are you guys? We'll come get you." Isabelle described where they were and we headed off at a run in their direction. I felt that Clary

being injured had to do with my seeing Sebastian and I needed to reaffirm that she was all right for myself. I screeched to a halt in the alleyway and Alec

stopped just as quickly behind me almost crashing into my back. I looked around frantically and saw Isabelle bending over Clary's inert form. I called out,

"Isabelle! Is she okay?"

"No, Jace she hasn't woken up yet! Why won't she wake up?"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the cliffhanger :) I'll try to update soon!**


	11. You'll Have a Scar

We finally made it back to the Institute with me carrying Clary the whole way. I always knew she was small but holding her in my arms she felt like

she weighed next to nothing. When we came in the door Clary's Mom was right there and when she saw that her daughter was unconscious she flipped out.

She had me lay Clary gently on her bed while Jocelyn quickly called Magnus to see if he could come help. Clary still hadn't woken up even though Isabelle,

Alec, and I had all tried. Isabelle was close to tears so I walked over to her and said quietly, "Why don't you call Simon? Have him come over and cheer you

up while we wait for Clary to wake up."

"Ok, I think I will. Thanks." She walked slowly to her room and I turned to glance out of the window that was next to me. I saw that the weather had

changed dramatically and that Clary's favorite type of weather was setting in. She was going to be disappointed when she woke and realized she had missed

what appeared to be the beginnings of a very big thunderstorm. I heard the chimes on the Sanctuary door ring and someone maybe Luke answered. A few

minutes later Magnus came walking down the corridor looking grim carrying a bag with him that must hold stuff that would help him wake Clary.

"I want to go in with you. I want to be there for her."

"I'm sorry Jace but that is not a good idea. It will hurt you to see her in pain and I can't treat her properly if you are there. I'll let you know when you can

see her."

With that Magnus entered Clary's bedroom and after Jocelyn left her closed and locked the door. I stood there staring at the door willing it to open quickly,

hoping that there was nothing seriously wrong with her. When Luke and Jocelyn tried to lead me away I went to find Isabelle to ask her what kind of demon

it had been that attacked Clary. I wanted to know which demons had already sworn loyalty to Sebastian even if Alec thought that I was imagining things. I

knocked quietly on Isabelle's door and opened it to see Isabelle sitting in the middle of her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried

in her folded arms.

"Are you alright Isabelle? Things were a bit crazy back there and I didn't think to ask, sorry."

"It's alright Jace and I'm fine. Alec seems to think I'm in shock though and is bringing me some of Mom's soup to cheer me up. Simon is on his way here

too."

"Those are both good things. Now can I ask you what kind of demon attacked you? It might be helpful to Magnus in curing whatever is wrong with Clary."

"I think it was one of the Envy demons but I am not sure what subspecies it might be. Alec said that you saw something while the two of you were

patrolling, what was it?"

"I did see something although I don't think Alec wants to believe that I saw what I saw."

"Well, what was it that you thought you saw?"

"I saw Sebastian. I know, I know what you are thinking. That I can't have seen him because I killed him! You probably think that I am seeing things. Well I

am not! It's not just a coincidence that only Clary was injured today!"

Isabelle attempted to calm me down and whether she believed me or not I didn't know. Surely I wasn't seeing things was I? I know that I had killed

Sebastian and that Alec and Isabelle probably thought that this "illusion" was some form of guilt for not protecting Max as I felt that I should have but that

was not the case. If anyone would know how to raise someone from the dead it would be Valentine's son. I decided that after Clary woke up that we would

search through the library to see if there were any texts that might help us in discovering how that was possible. Several hours later I was pacing in the

hallway outside of Clary's room and had just decided that I was going to break down the door when it opened and Magnus came out looking tired and

withdrawn.

"You can see her now Jocelyn. She's awake but she's got a terrible headache so keep the light dim and she is feeling a bit nauseated so some broth might be

good."

Marsye who had been waiting in the hall as well rose from her chair and said that she would go get some broth or soup for Clary to help her to feel better. I

steeled myself for trouble as I walked into Clary's room but no one tried to stop me and I had to blink my eyes in the sudden near darkness. I heard Clary's

voice raspy though it was ask her Mom what had happened and as her Mom explained it to her I could see with my uncanny vision that Clary was searching

for something with her own eyes and when she saw me she stopped moving about and lay back against her pillows.

"Jace, come over here and sit with me."

I walked over and sat in the chair by her bed while her Mom fussed with her covers and her pillows but shortly Luke took her by the hand and pulled her

slowly out of the room to leave it to Clary and I.

"Magnus tells me that I was poisoned my an Envy demon. He's got most of it but I might be a bit touchy for a few days maybe a week."

This made me smiled wider then I had all night. Clary jealous? That would be weird. I got up from my chair and slid gently down on to the bed beside her,

hoping that no one would walk through the door and bother us.

"I guess we can't let that happen then can we?' I bent down to kiss her gently on the lips and she reached for me but I pulled back slowly after all she had

just been poisoned, unconscious and then magicked. It wouldn't do for me to make her condition worse by riling her up. I looked down and examined her

face carefully noting the two stitches in the cut on her forehead. 'You'll have a scar there my dear."

**Author's Note: Thank you for being patient dear readers! I hope you like this little chapter! I must warn you that there will be another break because I must take a math placement test for college and since I really suck at math I have to study :( **


End file.
